Kitty Love
by AceKindel
Summary: ok this is ichigo meeting Ikuto probley better than sounds but not my best work so don't hate me too bad


**Kitty love**

**A/N**

**ok random neko couple but hey im bored but dont fret I'm still Amuto all the way this is just a random coupling thing i like to do so here it goes nothin**

Ichigo was grumblilng as she walked to work she was late again so she was going to have work over time again. Even though she did all the work she still had to work over time it was ridiculous. While Ichigo was ranting silently she didn't notice the guy she bumped into.

"Sorry," Ichigo said thoughtlessly. When she looked up though she saw a teenager with midnight blue hair and eyes he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Sorry," she says again.

"No problem," he said smirking which showed he was obviously thnking about teasing her for her clumsyness, but he didn't say a word. They just stood like that until Ichigo's phone went off.

"H-hello."

"**Ichigo where are you!**," A booming voice came out of the phone it was so loud that Ichigo had to take the phone away from her ear.

The teen just laughed, and shook his head.

"Who is that boyfriend?"

"Worse boss," Ichigo said sighing.

"You have a job? Your what 12?" The boy asked surprised.

"Yes and I'm 13 thank you very much," Ichigo said getting mad.

"Ok calm down I'm Ikuto. You?" Ikuto said holding out his hand for a truce.

"Ichigo," she said taking his hand.

"Strawberry I like it."

"Um... thanks," Ichigo said then rembered she had work.

"Hey it's nice meeting you, but I have work." Ichigo said. Ikuto looked kind of sad but then brightened quickly.

"Why don't I walk you to work?" He asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said with a slight blush on her cheek.

Ikuto took Ichigo's hand and started to walk with her. Finally they came to a big building that kind of looked like a gaint cake to Ikuto.

"This is where you work?"

"Yea, well thanks for walking me here," Ichigo said removing her hand from Ikuto's, and walking toward her work.

"Hey wait."

Ichigo turned around to see Ikuto following her.

"This is a cafe right?"

"Well yea," Ichigo answered.

"Well it's settled I'm eating here," Ikuto said with a huge smile like a cheshire cat.

Ikuto followed Ichigo inside only to be met by a very angery Ryou.

"Why are you so late?" Ryou said aggitated.

"Um sorry I kept her we just started to get to talking and lost track of time," Ikuto cut in.

"And who are you?"

"Ichigo boyfriend," He stated like it was the most natural thing on earth which made Ichigo blush and she almost popped out her ears and tail until Ryou spoke again.

"Aren't you a little old to be her boyfriend?"

"Aren't you a little young to be her boss?" Ikuto countered at the blonde teenager.

"What ever just get to work," Ryou said rolling his eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Ikuto asked.

"Pretty much," Ichigo said sighing then she rembered something.

"Hey why did you say you were my boyfriend?"

"I don't know it just felt right,"

"Oh well I have to get eo work."

"Yea do you want to meet after your done?"

"Yea I'd love to,"

**After work**

Ikuto was waiting outside when Ichigo came out with a tired expression.

"You ok?" Ikuto asked startling Ichigo.

"Yea I'm fine just tired that's all," Ichigo said yawning like a cat which earned a chuckle from Ikuto.

"What?"

"Oh nothing you just looked like a cat just then." he stated causing Ichigo to blush.

"I want to show you something," Ikuto said taking Ichigo's hand and leading her to the park. Ikuto pulled out his voilen and started playing a happy sad song that had Ichigo mezmerized.

"Your really good," Ichigo said after he finished.

"Really?" Ichigo just nodded.

"Ok now it's my turn to show you somthing," Ichigo said taking Ikuto's hand. Ichigo lead them to a hill top where you could see the sun set perfectly.

"Wow it's beautiful," Ikuto said in aw Ichigo just nodded.

Ikuto looked at Ichigo and pulled her closer to him. Thier mouths just centimerters apart. Ikuto pressed his lips to hers to have her responded immeditley. The kiss was sweet yet passonite long yet short slow yet long in other words it was perfect. With out Ichigo knowing her ears and tail popped out.

Ikuto gasped when he opened his eyes. Ichigo opened hers too and touched the top of her head trying to make her ears stay down.

"No don't," Ikuto said moving her hand from her head and showing her his own ears and tail.

They both smiled at each other and continued watching the sun set with thier hands and tails locked.


End file.
